Rainbow Unicorn: The Union
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU one-shot, based in the Rainbow Unicorn world. A very special day for both Naomi and Emily. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Greetings, one and all.**

**Last Valentine's Day, I gifted you all with a very special one-shot based around the Rainbow Unicorn universe. You remember that, right? If not, feel free to re-read, this can wait until then.**

**Right, are you done? Good.**

**This follows on from that, and I think, is the last instalment of this series of one-shots, and indeed the RU storyline. Strangely enough (please contain your gasps), there is no smut in this story. Shock horror, right? Hahaha... But it does contain a giant Fluff/Goo Alert™, so it's not all bad.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but I just love it to bits. Any and all typos are a total mythtake.**

* * *

Effy Stonem was standing in the middle of the somewhat subdued lightning of the club, with a list, that was attached to a clipboard. She had a pen in one hand, and was checking off things as she went down the list.

"Right...streamers...check. Lights...check. Flowers...?" She looked up and saw the area surrounding her completely devoid of anything floral. Her brow furrowed. "FREDDIE!"

A tall, lanky figure popped up from behind the bar. "Eff?"

Effy turned around on her heel and glared at the boy. "Where are the goddamn flowers?"

"Uhhh..." Freddie started.

Effy huffed. "Dammit, do I have to do everything myself? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" She took out her phone and checked the clipboard, hastly dialling a number.

"_Scentiments Florist, Tabitha speaking, how may I help you?_" Came the posh sounding reply.

"Good morning Tabitha, or should I say nearly _afternoon_... This is Effy Stonem calling, from the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub? I have an order placed for today to be delivered..." Effy checked her watch. "Well, half an hour ago, actually. I'm just calling to see what the hold up is."

"_One moment, let me check the list for today. Rainbow Unicorn, you said?_"

"Correct. It was an order for fifty bouquets, five red tulips, and five blue lilies in each." Effy said.

"_And your address?_"

"Nelson Road, Bristol. You can't miss us, we're fairly distinctive." Effy said, beginning to lose her patience a little.

"_Please hold, I'll call dispatch and find out what's going on_." The posh voice replied, and Effy was immediately put on hold. "_Scentiments Florist has various bouquet arrangements and sprays to suit your occasion, whether it be a wedding, engagement party, or funeral..._"

"Fuck's sake!" Effy muttered. "It'll be a bloody funeral and not a wedding at this rate..."

* * *

Meanwhile, across Bristol, Gina Campbell was knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. "Are you alright in there, love?"

She heard some muttering from behind the door, and then some tersely said expletives, ending in "_FUCK!_"

"I'm coming in." Gina said, opening the door. She was greeted by the most comical sight, and she couldn't help but laugh. Naomi stood, half in her underwear, and with a black skirt halfway up her legs, half contorted into a strange position. "Oh dear." Gina laughed. "You look like you could do with a hand!"

"Fucking stupid thing." Naomi muttered. "Even if I can get it on, I'm not going to feel comfortable in it." She looked at her mother with an expression of helplessness. "Tell me again why I decided to get married?"

Gina moved closer to Naomi and helped her out of the skirt. "Because you love Emily, and can't see yourself doing anything but spending the rest of your lives together." She said. "Look, love... If you don't feel comfortable wearing this get up...don't."

"But, I didn't _bring_ anything else."

Gina laughed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be comfortable in this outfit. You're hardly the traditional type, anyway."

"Yes, well... What do you suggest, then?" Naomi said, tersely. She was beginning to lose her patience with the whole idea. Why hadn't she just eloped with Emily instead?

Gina smiled. "You wait here, I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room.

Naomi sighed, and sat down on her bed. The truth was, she felt edgy without Emily being here with her. Katie had insisted on them spending the night before their wedding apart, muttering something about it being bad luck and all for them to be together. Both girls had protested, not having spent a night apart in almost two years, but Katie Fitch, being her adamant self, insisted upon it, a threatened punch to Naomi's face notwithstanding.

"Right...I think this will do the trick!" Gina said, coming back into the room holding a suit bag that she hung on the door. "I went ahead and got you a "plan B" outfit instead."

Naomi stood up. "Seriously?"

Gina nodded. "I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with wearing that." She said, nodding towards the pile of crumpled clothes on the bed. "So, Effy and I got together and picked you something more suitable. Go ahead, open it!"

Naomi stepped toward the suit bag and slowly began to unzip it all the way down to the bottom. Inside the bag was a pair of pants, and a jacket, along with a crisp white shirt, and a bow tie. Naomi's eyes widened, reaching up to touch the soft fabric of the suit. "Velvet?" She murmured.

"Yes. We figured, if you are going to dress comfortably for your wedding, you should at least look fucking spectacular at the same time." Gina grinned.

"God, it's beautiful!" Naomi said, pulling the suit bag completely off. She looked to her mother, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Gina beamed back at her. "I'll leave you to get ready. I even polished up your old Doc Martens, too."

"The Cherry Red ones?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Of course! I know they're your favourite." Her mother winked. "Now...you have an hour before we have to leave, so... Best get ready, yes?"

Naomi nodded, and carefully began to get herself ready, sliding the shirt over her shoulders.

* * *

On the other side of Bristol, Katie Fitch was all a fluster, buzzing around her sister like a frantic bee.

"Katie, will you calm down?" Emily asked. "You're starting to make _me_ nervous."

"Yeah well, shouldn't you be more nervous? I mean... You're getting _married_, Emsy!"

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. I thought this was all for someone else's benefit." Emily said.

Katie scoffed. "I see Naomi's sarcasm has rubbed off on you." She said.

"Hmm, that's not all that's-"

"OI! Spare me the dirty details, bitch!"

Just then, the tall, athletic figure of Rob Fitch entered the room. "Katiekins, don't be nasty." He said, in a good natured, but still cautious voice. "It's Emily's day, after all." He placed his hands on Emily's shoulders. "How are you, love?"

Emily reached up and covered his hand with hers, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm fine, dad. I'm glad you came."

"Oh, you know I wouldn't miss my little Emsy getting married!" He grinned.

"That's more than can be said for mum..." Katie said.

"Katie, leave it, yeah? I don't care if she doesn't come." Emily said.

Just then, James Fitch burst into the room. "Phwoar... You look hot, Ems! More so than that time I saw your ti- OWW!"

"Fuck off, perve!" Katie said, smacking their brother across the head.

"You best watch your mouth today, son." Rob warned. "Have some respect for your sister for once, or I'll tell Jenna where you hide your stash of dirty magazines."

Emily looked at James and the two of them burst into giggles. Katie simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, God..."

"Am I missing something?" Rob asked.

"Never mind, dad." Emily said, standing up. "Well, how do I look?" She said, smoothing out her dress.

Rob looked at her daughter with pride. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Right. Come on, then...it's about time we got going." Katie said.

* * *

The flowers had finally arrived, and Effy's team of workers quickly set about placing them around the floor of the club, according to her explicit instructions. In the meantime, she had been on the phone to the celebrant to double check they were on schedule, and had also to Gina, to ensure she had all the food sorted.

"_Of course!_" Naomi's mother had replied. "_I've only been cooking since six this morning. Everything is ship shape and Bristol fashion, I assure you. Kieran is on his way with it all now."_

About five minutes after that, Kieran did indeed turn up with the food, and Effy dispatched another team of helpers to get it all onto the tables that had been set up for the buffet. Kieran had sidled up to Effy and looked around the club. "This is looking mighty spectacular, lass. You've done a fine job."

"Thanks, Kieran. How's Naomi?" Effy asked.

"Frettin' about, as usual. I tell you what, though, she looks damned impressive in that tux."

Effy smirked. "Ha! I knew it." She said. "Much better than what she was going to wear, and I know she'll feel much better in it. More...at home."

"Aye, that's true. I just hope Emily feels the same." Kieran mused.

"Oh, Emily will be fine. She had enough arguments with Katie about what she was going to wear, and I suspect she will be very much at home, as you say." Effy replied. She checked her watch, as the side door to the club opened, and a tall brunette woman with short hair appeared. She made a beeline for Effy and Kieran.

"Hi! Harriet Lawes, celebrant." She said cheerily, extending a hand. "I'm here for the Fitch/Campbell wedding?"

"Hi, Effy Stonem, we spoke on the phone." Effy said. "Thanks for being here. Naomi and Emily aren't here as yet, but we should be expecting them any moment."

"Ah yes, it's a same sex union, isn't it?" Harriet's said, opening her folder and scanning a page. "Yes...I see. Right." She looked up at Effy. "Where will the deed take place?"

Effy directed her to the podium that had been placed, and decked with flowers on the stage of the club. She then took her two way radio off her belt and depressed the talk button. "Cook, how are we going...any sign yet?"

The radio crackled into life. "_Nah, babe. Not yet. Although Rob just texted me to say the Fitches are on their way_."

"Shit!" Effy muttered. "Alright, thanks Cook." She said, replacing the radio onto her belt. She got out her mobile again and dialled another number. "Gina...it's Effy. Yeah, the Fitches are on their way, so you guys had better hurry up." She said.

"_We're not far away, love! Pretty much just around the corner. See you soon!_" Gina replied, before hanging up.

The radio come to life again. "_Hang on, Eff... I can see Gina's car coming around the corner._"

"Right got it, thanks Cook." Effy replied. "OK, PEOPLE... WE. HAVE LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE THIS THING STARTS, SO LOOK SHARP!"

* * *

Gina pulled up outside the club, putting the car into park and switching off the engine. Naomi sat for a moment, biting her bottom lip.

"Nervous, love?"

Naomi looked at her mother. "Uhm...a bit."

Gina took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You'll be fine, love. Just remember to speak from the heart, yes?"

Naomi nodded. But really, she felt like she needed another few moments alone. And a bloody cigarette.

"Ah, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. You quit, remember?"

Naomi sighed. "Yeah, I know." She said. "I could do with a few minutes, though."

"Then, go up to your office. It's quiet in there, and no one will disturb you. At least without knocking first."

"True." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Come on, then..."

They both got out of the car and went into the club, Naomi making a direct path up the stairs and towards her office, closing the door behind her. She began to think of the first time she had seen Emily, walking down the stairs, and how the sight of her had immediately taken her breath away. She smiled, remembering just how it had made her feel, and how Emily had made her feel every day since they had been together. She even remembered her promise to quit smoking after coming so close to losing her life because of a quick smoke break. She had done it, it hadn't been easy, and Emily had borne the brunt of her crankiness for a while, which even though Naomi regretted it, Emily knew that it was only temporary.

Since Naomi had proposed to Emily, their relationship had grown so much closer, and was still as full of passion as it had ever been. She didn't even worry about going on honeymoon with Emily, because she knew that everyone who worked at the club had a vested interest in making sure things ran smoothly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Come in." She said.

The door opened, and then softly closed. "Wow, for a dyke, you look rather impressive in that tux." A lispy voice said. Naomi turned around and was faced with one Katie Fitch, dressed in a rather subdued, but still elegant manner.

"Katie...no leopard print, I'm _shocked_." Naomi smirked.

The elder twin shrugged as she stepped closer. "Well, I'm wearing matching leopard print underwear, if you really _must_ know." She replied.

Naomi held her hands up. "I can imagine." She laughed. She bit her bottom lip. "How's Emily?"

"Much calmer than I would be. And, I must say, much calmer than you look. Are you alright? You'd better not be having second thoughts..."

Naomi shook her head. "No, of course not. Just usual nerves, I suppose. I could really do with a cigarette."

"Oh no, Emily would have your guts for garters, you know that." Katie warned.

"I know, which is why I'm not on the roof chain smoking right now!" Naomi replied.

Katie shared her amusement, and then a silence fell between them. "She looks beautiful." Katie said. "...and you look pretty good, too. Are you going to wear your hair like that, though?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it? I did wash it this morning!"

Katie shook her head with a wry smile. "I figured this might be an issue. Turn around." Naomi stared at her in confusion. "Turn around!" Katie repeated.

Naomi turned around and Katie rummaged around in her tote bag. "No doubt, I've annoyed Emily all morning fussing about over her. I figured with Gina around you might be a bit different, but..." She began to draw Naomi's blonde hair behind her head, and gathered it together. She then set about tying the long strands loosely so they hung down her back in a loose ponytail. She then turned Naomi around, and reached up to fuss with her fringe. "There, that's better. You almost look presentable!" She grinned.

"Fuck you." Naomi smirked.

"As if, lezzer!" Katie shot back.

There was another knock on the door, and Effy poked her head around it. "The guests are all seated, and we're waiting." She said.

Katie looked at Naomi, whose eyes were fixed on her best friend. "I'll give you two a moment." She said, excusing herself.

"Katie!" Naomi said. The twin stopped and turned around. "Thanks."

Katie gave her a wink. "No problem, bitch!" She said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Naomi leaned against her desk, as Effy looked her up and down. "Wow, Naoms... You look fantastic." She said.

"Thanks. I hear this outfit is partially your doing?"

Effy nodded. "My gift to you, along with organising this shindig." She said, straightening the lapels of Naomi's jacket. "You look fucking good in maroon velvet, I must say. It suits you rather well."

"Jealous?" Naomi smirked.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore. I'm actually very happy for the both of you." She said. "Now...Emily's waiting in the green room downstairs. Shall we?"

* * *

Rob Fitch eyed his daughter carefully, giving her a final once over. "You know, I was surprised when you told me you had quit the police force in order to work security in a nightclub." He said.

"Dad..."

"No, let me finish, love." He said, gently. "I'm so very proud of you. I'm not about to run you down on your special day, Emsy. Obviously, what you do now makes you as happy as being a detective did."

"I am happy, dad. Very much so."

Rob wrapped his arms around Emily and gave her a big hug, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart." He said.

"I love you too, dad."

James poked his head around the door. "Everyone's in place! It's magic time!"

Emily rolled her eyes, as Rob took her arm in his.

The only traditional part of their walk was the fact that it was down an aisle which separated two groups of chairs. The music was a simple piano melody that Cook was saying through the club's speaker system. Naomi was at the front of the stage, and when her eyes caught Emily's, she broke into the widest grin the younger twin had ever seen on her love. As her father led her down the aisle, several photo flashes went off, as their gathered friends took photos of the two of them as they made their way down. Finally, Rob let her go on ahead, and Emily stood before Naomi, dressed in a knee length pale blue figure hugging dress, with her hair pinned up, the fringe of which, that was now a lot longer, hung framing her face. Emily looked her love up and down, having to stave off the lustful urge to drag her off somewhere. She fully admired Naomi's outfit, right down to the rainbow tie-dyed bow tie.

Naomi took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You look amazing." She said.

Emily could feel herself blushing. "So do you." She replied.

The music faded out, and they both turned towards the celebrant. "Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Emily and Naomi. Two people who have come together through the strangest of circumstances, but whose love has withstood danger and adversity, and has led us all to this point today. Who gives these two people to be joined together?"

"I do." Said Gina.

"As do I." Said Rob.

"Very well." Harriet said. "Who is bearing the rings?"

"I am." James said, standing up and holding the rings on a drinks tray.

"Excellent. Emily would you please take the ring for Naomi and make your vow."

Emily picked up the ring from the tray. She looked to the assembled crowd. "Well, as this isn't a usual wedding, we decided not to really make traditional vows as such, but..." She turned to Naomi. "Naomi, since I met you, you've changed my life. You've shown me how much of a good person you are, and what a good person I can be, more than just serving the public. Since we got together, I have grown to love you more, each and every day that we are together. There are moments, of course, when you are cranky, like when you haven't had enough sleep, or when things don't go as planned at the club, but they are far outnumbered by the other times we spend together. I go to sleep each night looking forward to waking up in your arms, knowing that you are mine, and I promise to love and cherish you even more from this day forward." Emily said, sliding the ring onto Naomi's finger. The ring itself was a simple silver band, engraved with a unicorn on it. Emily had chosen it especially.

"And now, Naomi, would you please take the ring for Emily and make your vow."

Naomi reached for the ring and took Emily's hand in her own. "Emily, when I met you, I was awestruck. The very first time I looked into your eyes, I was lost to you, and I keep losing myself every day in your love. Yes, we have had our tense moments, but we always work them out. Right from the start, you have protected me, cared for me, and then you did the ultimate thing by saving my life. You might think it's only happened once, but you've saved me every day since then. I love you so much, with all my heart, Emily. You are the most precious part of my life, for you have made it that much richer by coming into it. I will be by your side always, I promise you that. You are mine, and I am eternally yours, from this day forward." Naomi said, slipping the ring onto Emily's finger. It too was crafted in silver, a simple band representing infinity, with a single ruby in the centre. Naomi then again lifted Emily's hand and kissed the back of it, as flashbulbs went off around them.

"Friends, we have all witnessed the expressions of love by these two wonderful people. I now take great pleasure in pronouncing them Mrs. and Mrs. Campbell-Fitch!" The celebrant proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Naomi stepped closer to Emily, and tiled her head upwards. "I've been waiting so long for this..." Naomi whispered.

"Me too." Emily replied, as Naomi's lips met hers, and the two shared a passionate, but still chaste kiss, to the sound of cheers and applause around them.

* * *

The buffet had been going on for at least half an hour, when Kieran clinked at his glass with his fork, drawing the attention of the gathering. He stood up. "Right, so... I'm not usually one for giving long speeches, but as the closest thing Naomi has to a father, I feel it's my duty to say something..."

"Oh, God..." Naomi grimaced.

"Now now..." Kieran grinned. "I just wanted to wish the two of you the best of Irish and British luck. I think I speak for all of us when I say you both deserve much happiness." He said. "That's pretty much it, really." He said, sitting down.

Gina then got up. "I'd like to add something, too." She said, turning to Emily. "Emily, love... I know when we first met it wasn't the happiest of days, but I would just like to thank you, because I know how happy you make my daughter. You've grounded her with a bit, but that's a good thing. You two are so perfect together, and I too wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks, Gina." Emily said, as Gina bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Katie stood up next. "Erm...there's not much I can say that I haven't already said to Naomi today, but to my sister, Emily, I want to say that I've not seen you this happy in a long time. And I'm happy for you, too. Both of you. So...cheers." She said, raising her glass, before she sat down again.

Lastly, Effy got up. "Way back when Emily and Naomi first met, I might have tried to warn Emily off. But, that's because I barely knew Emily and was trying to protect my best friend. But, as it turns out, I didn't need to, because Emily has _always_ had Naomi's best interests at heart. She was there for her when her life was in danger, and has been a supportive friend, confidante and lover to her. So, thank you for being there for my best friend, and I wish you both all the happiness that life and your union has to offer. Cheers."

"Cheers!" The crowed replied, charging glasses.

The meal finished sometime after, by which time the dance floor had been cleared of chairs, and the mirror ball had been switched on. "Alright folks, it's time for the missus and missus to share their first dance as a married couple, so..." Cook hit a switch and the opening guitar notes of "Sweet Child 'O Mine" began to play. Naomi took Emily's hand and led her to the middle of the floor, pulling her into her arms. Everyone watched on, as they seemed to slip into their own little world, with smiles on their lips and their eyes full of the love they held for each other. A minute or two later, other guests joined them on the floor.

A while later, Naomi and Emily were still dancing, as Emily fiddled with the collar of Naomi's tux. "You look hot in this, you know?" She mused.

"Oh yeah?" Naomi said, raising an eyebrow.

Emily leaned up and kissed next to Naomi's ear. "Oh yeah. Definitely." She breathed. Naomi shivered.

"Uh...what do you say we ...find somewhere quieter?" The blonde whispered.

"Fine by me, baby..." The redhead replied.

The two made their way through the crowd, and up the stairs, not noticed by anyone, except for Effy and Katie.

"Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?" Katie asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Effy smirked.

Katie shook her head. "Typical." She said, with a sly grin.

They watched as Naomi led the younger twin into her office, shut the door behind them, and closed the blinds.

* * *

**A/N#2: That's all, folks! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day for those of you who have reasons to celebrate, spend time with your loved one, take them out, be doting, and what the hell, shag them senseless! Hahaha...**

**Reviews welcome!**

**Take care,**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
